El canto del ruiseñor
by Fanawen
Summary: Terry salva a un extraño chico y sin quererlo ahora es responsable de él, la pregunta que se hace es ¿Quién salva a quién?


EL CANTO DEL RUISEÑOR.

PRIMERA PARTE

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que debo ser pésimo como para estar aquí – Sus ojos dorados rebuscaron entre los enormes edificios que se abrían paso bajo sus pies, el aire helado que corría le removía el pelo y sus dedos blancos estaban sujetos con pereza del alambre que circundaba el techo del rascacielos en donde estaban de pie viendo la ciudad.

- Tú sabes que eso no es verdad – Uriel lo miró con ternura y sus ojos de un negro intenso brillaron bajo la luz mortecina que apenas lograba iluminar un poco aquél nublado día – Pero debes aprender que todos tenemos obligaciones y tú descuidaste las que te encomendaron.

- Por eso mismo digo que soy pésimo – Sonrió con debilidad y nuevamente clavó sus ojos en aquél infinito de edificios grises. Abajo, en las calles, la vida transcurría con su velocidad habitual y hasta sus oídos llegaban los murmullos y pensamientos de todas las personas, que presurosas, continuaban con sus caminos.

- Vamos Ariel, se hace tarde – Uriel le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia el otro extremo del edificio, caminaba con paso firme y se detuvo para esperar a su acompañante.

- ¿Estarás conmigo? – Uriel sonrió débilmente al escuchar la pregunta llena de preocupación de su compañero, giró para verlo y puso sus manos perfumadas sobre los hombros de él.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso – Ariel agachó los ojos y suspiró apesadumbrado – Pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas, aunque no podrás verme.

No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar aquí – Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda y lo hizo tiritar – Siento que algo me molesta en la piel.

-Eso que te molesta en la piel, es el frío, a partir de ahora sentirás frío, calor, hambre, sueño y todo lo que te hará formar parte de ellos – Uriel se quitó de la cara un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su coleta. Ariel no pudo reprimir el deseo de pasar sus dedos por aquél largo cabello negro y lustroso y se sorprendió al sentir la sedosidad de aquéllos hilos de color azabache.

- Hasta te has sonrojado – Se burló Uriel dejando escapar una suave carcajada que sonó como las campanas de cristal – Anda, vamos.

Atravesaron a paso normal el techo del edificio y juntos se pararon en una orilla libre de alambre y bajo sus pies se abría el enorme vacío amenazante.

- ¿Estás listo? – Preguntó Uriel tendiéndole la mano a su amigo que asintió con temor pero, sin dudarlo, se abrazó con fuerza al magnífico cuerpo de Uriel, apretó los ojos y de pronto una sensación desesperante lo embargó por completo, estaban cayendo al vacío, sus entrañas se removían con dolor al sentir la caída rápida que estaban haciendo.

En el pasado, él había bajado y subido a velocidades mayores pero jamás había sentido éste vértigo, nunca creyó que algo así existiera y ahora, le parecía terrible y desesperante, ya entendía porque los hombres usaban las escaleras.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos – A pesar de que había escuchado la petición de Uriel, se sentía incapaz de separar los párpados, ni siquiera podía dejar de abrazarlo y se aferraba con terror de sus ropas y tiritaba incontrolablemente – Vamos, ya pasó – Sintió los cálidos labios de Uriel posarse sobre su coronilla y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, entreabrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, estaban de pie al extremo de un callejón desierto, húmedo y sucio, era evidente que nadie había notado su poco común arribo.

- Eso fue terrible – Logró decir Ariel después de jalar aire por la boca varias veces y no supo si había sido peor, porque un dolor punzante le acalambró la garganta.

- Debes tener cuidado con el aire frío – Aconsejó Uriel y le cubrió el cuello con la bufanda – los hombres se enferman con facilidad al respirar el aire frío, aunque crean que son indestructibles, un resfriado puede matarlos.

- ¿Con qué más debo tener cuidado?

- Pues… con todo – La respuesta de Uriel no lo convenció y arqueó las cejas con incredulidad – Ariel, éste lugar es demasiado complicado, está lleno de peligros y deberás aprender a desenvolverte en él, quizás te sientas solo, pero recuerda que estaré cerca para vigilarte.

Una sensación dentro de su pecho lo oprimió dejándole sentir una incomodidad ardorosa que subió hasta sus ojos, la vista se le nubló y algo escurrió por su rostro rodando por sus mejillas.

- No llores – Le pidió Uriel y lo atrajo hacia su pecho abrazándolo con cariño y compasión – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

- ¿Estaré mucho tiempo aquí?

- Todo depende de ti, eso ya lo sabes – Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Uriel dejando que una sensación cálida lo envolviera completamente, todo se había salido de control y ahora estaba condenado a vagar como humano durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró totalmente solo, parado en medio de aquella humedad y mugre; Uriel se había ido y ahora estaba solo con su suerte como única compañía. Algo le humedecía la piel del rostro y muy lento llevó sus dedos a las mejillas y se encontró con aquéllas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos, ahora ya sabía lo que era llorar y simplemente, no le agradaba, porque entre más deseaba contener su salida, aparecían más y más.

Estuvo parado quién sabe cuánto tiempo en aquél callejón, no sabía qué debía hacer, o hacia dónde ir, el frío le cortaba como navajas afiladas la delicada piel de su rostro y el aire le secaba las lágrimas y le quemaba los ojos. Miró el cielo, los gruesos nubarrones del color del plomo estaban asentados pesadamente como una nata insalubre, ahora ése era su mundo y lo mejor que podía hacer era moverse de ahí.

Caminó entre a basura y el lodo hasta salir a una calle limpia y llena de gente que cargaba sus compras, platicaban o corrían presurosos hacia sus destinos, miró hacia ambos lados de la larga avenida y metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta caminó sin rumbo fijo tratando de aclarar su situación. Los carruajes y autos pasaban junto a él a gran velocidad y el aire que les secundaba le agitaba y enredaba el cabello. El anochecer estaba cerca, el ambiente era más oscuro y ésa madrugada habría nevada seguramente.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo caminó, ni a dónde lo llevaron sus pies, pero poco a poco el cielo plomizo se volvió negro como si fuera una cueva y las farolas a lo largo de la calles se encendieron atenuando las penumbras con sus amarillentas luces con las que reflejaban las sombras bailarinas de la poca gente rezagada que buscaba dónde resguardarse del frío inclemente que azotaba la ciudad.

Los pies le molestaban y le ardían, ésa era una de las nuevas sensaciones tan desagradables que ahora tenía que experimentar al ser un humano como cualquier otro y algo nuevo se estaba uniendo a la lista y era un malestar extraño y apremiante que surgía de su abdomen, era como si sus entrañas estuviesen revolviéndose y gruñendo, quizás eso era lo más insoportable que le había ocurrido hasta el momento, una arcada le sobrevino dolorosamente y entendió que lo que sentía era aquello llamado "Hambre" y resultaba ser terrible.

Se recargó contra una pared y suspiró con profundidad, hasta sus oídos llegaba el murmullo del interior del edificio, salían risas, bromas y música, a un extremo de la larga pared, estaba una puerta de madera con vitrales no dejaba de moverse con la gente que entraba y salía del lugar.

Con pasos lentos y temerosos se acercó hasta la puerta y poniendo sus delgados y blancos dedos sobre ella, la empujó un poco y asomó la cabeza al interior. El aire estaba caldeado y agradable, no imperaba el frío del exterior y en todas partes la gente reía alegre. Empujó un poco más la puerta y entró al local. Había mesas en todas partes y ahí la gente comía, reía y bebía alegre y sin preocupaciones. Se enfiló hasta una larga barra de madera que estaba al fondo del local y ocupó uno de los asientos vacíos que estaban ahí.

- Vamos Terry, bebe otra copa más – La mujer que estaba sentada en el regazo de Terry reía a carcajadas mientras le llenaba el vaso nuevamente hasta el borde. Los demás acompañantes alrededor de la mesa reventaban de risa a cada broma por insignificante que fuera, era evidente que el alcohol comenzaba a demostrar sus efectos ésa noche.

- Trae otra botella más – Ordenó Terry al mesero que pasaba cerca de ellos en ése momento. De un solo trago apuró el contenido de su vaso mientras la mujerzuela chupaba sin ningún decoro la piel de su cuello.

- Vaya Terry, sí que estás animoso – Gritó entre risas un hombre sentado al lado de Terry, tenía por compañera a una rubia con pelo ondulado y muy corto como marcaba la moda, los labios pintados de un rojo intenso dejaban ver una sonrisa convenenciera y el vestido en su escote mostraba casi la totalidad de su pecho.

- Ya cierra la boca Lawrence – Sentenció Terry mientras metía la mano por debajo de la falda de la mujer que ahora le besaba las orejas. El mesero llegaba con una nueva botella de whisky y apenas la hubo dejado sobre la mesa cuando los acompañantes de Terry ya la estaba abriendo.

- Sírveme más Jack – Lawrence estaba apuntando su vaso hacia el tercer acompañante que tenían ésa noche, también llevaba a una mujer con él y era tan parecida a las otras dos que incluso tenía la mano escondida entre las piernas de Jack por debajo del mantel.

- Terry, ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? – La acompañante de Terry le susurraba al oído dejándole sentir su aliento quemante, él sabía que la pasión de ella era estimulada por el dinero que recibiría al irse, pero ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera su propia vida que se había se había estado extinguiendo desde aquél invierno, cuando la rubia a la que tanto amó lo abandonó sin el más mínimo dejo de preocupación, Ahora ésa era su vida, Susana no estaba más con él, la había dejado al igual que la única pasión que había tenido en su vida y era el teatro, ahora vivía de bar en bar o de tugurio en tugurio, embriagándose hasta la médula, amaneciendo con distintas mujeres y provocando peleas sin sentido y deseaba fervorosamente el morir en alguna de ellas.

- Ése chico parece una linda niña – Soltó Lawrence en medio de una carcajada húmeda y apuntó su vaso en dirección de la barra, Terry dirigió la vista hacia el lugar y vio a un chico sentado en un banco, la mitad del cabello de su cabeza era corto y pulcro mientras que la otra mitad era largo y lustroso de un color negro tan profundo que incluso se notaba azuloso. Estaba encorvado y miraba con temor y curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Por un momento Terry no supo si era una mujer disfrazada de hombre, era totalmente desconcertante mirarlo.

- ¿Qué me estás viendo niño cara de algodón? – Un hombre corpulento y con piel muy morena miraba molesto a Ariel, estaba sentado a un lado suyo en la barra y entre sus manos tenía un platón con queso y aceitunas del cual picaba de cuando en cuando para acompañar su trago. Le molestaba en sobremanera sentir aquéllos ojos verdes y cristalinos que lo miraban con tanta curiosidad y que de esos labios de capullo no saliera ninguna palabra. – Así que quieres problemas, estúpido niño afeminado.

El hombre se levantó mostrándole a Ariel la enormidad de su tamaño y él notó una sensación extraña en su garganta y algo le impulsaba a salir de ahí corriendo, y sin embargo, se quedó clavado en su lugar, era incapaz de moverse y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue aquél enorme puño calloso acercarse velozmente a su rostro.

Un golpe fue suficiente para él, Ariel salió impulsado por la fuerza del impacto y cayó de espaldas sobre la duela pulida del piso. Un dolor indescriptible le colmaba el rostro y notó el sabor de algo caliente y viscoso que se escurría dentro de su boca. Se sentó y llevó sus manos a la altura de sus labios y al volver a mirar, notó aquél líquido rojo y brillante. Su sabor salado y metálico le colmaba la boca y estaba tan fascinado que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su propia sangre que manchaba la blancura de sus manos.

- ¿Ya tienes suficiente marica? – Ariel alzó los ojos para ver a su agresor y sintió aún más curiosidad, era increíble para él poder saber y notar el dolor físico que una persona podía causarle a otra sin un motivo de por medio. A su alrededor se escuchaban los cuchicheos alterados de las personas que esperaban expectantes la continuación de la pelea y todo apuntaba a que en verdad continuaría ya que Ariel no le quitaba los ojos de encima a aquél hombre que se veía gigantesco desde su posición en el piso.

Vaya, Gerard va a matar a ése muchacho – Sentenció la acompañante de Terry que estaba emocionada, por fin ocurría una pelea en el bar después de meses de aburrimiento - ¿Qué opinas Terry?

Terry no le contestó, tenía sus pensamientos perdidos en aquél chico tirado en el piso, que estaba a merced de un tipo que le sacaba más de treinta centímetros de estatura y al menos cuarenta kilos de peso y lo que más le asombraba era que él, en lugar de correr, miraba su sangre con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño y la inocencia de un cachorro.

Aquélla mole de músculos y grasa levantó a Ariel por las solapas de su abrigo y lo arrojó contra la barra tirando a su paso vasos, botellas y ceniceros y ésta vez Ariel dejó escapar un chillido de miedo a través de sus labios ensangrentados. Ya era suficiente para seguir viendo eso, Terry se levantó impulsado por una fuerza indescriptible y dejó caer al piso a su acompañante que se quedó maldiciendo mientras se arreglaba la falda que se le había alzado hasta la cintura.

Terry tomó a Gerard por la pretina del pantalón y jalándolo fuertemente lo separó de Ariel que ya había recibido dos golpes más, uno en el pómulo y otro en la mandíbula y que ahora ya no tenía aquella expresión de curiosidad en sus ojos, si no de visible terror, estaba recostado sobre la barra, tenía las manos crispadas y las piernas recogidas sobre sí mismo, estaba aterrado y temblaba como una hoja al viento.

- Contigo no tengo problemas Grandchester – Gruñó Gerard al encarar a Terry que lo había separado de su presa – No te metas en lo que no te importa.

- Gerard, él es un chiquillo, más vale que lo dejes en paz – Los ojos de Terry irradiaban fuerza y vitalidad, además de un profundo deseo de continuar la pelea. Miró de reojo al chico tirado sobre la barra, sus piernas encogidas y sus puños cerrados fuertemente sobre su pecho le causaron una sensación de rencor hacia aquélla masa descomunal de carne que tenía frente a él.

- Grandchester, mejor encárgate de tu prostituta y de tus amigos mantenidos – Rugió Gerard picándole en la herida a Terry y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba, se abalanzó sobre Gerard de una manera tan rápida que él ni siquiera espero la embestida de Terry, el primer empujón que él le dio, ocasionó que Gerard trastabillara contra uno de los bancos de hierro y madera que estaban en el piso y cayera hacia atrás, pero no iba sólo, alcanzó a sujetar a Terry por las solapas de su traje y lo llevó consigo en la caída para que la pelea siguiera en el suelo del establecimiento.

Ariel se incorporó lentamente sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a aquél acto tan salvaje y primitivo y que sin embargo, había capturado enteramente su atención al igual que la de todos los comensales que ahora rodeaban a Terry y Gerard abucheando, gritando o apoyando a su favorito en aquél conflicto.

Los golpes se escuchaban ir y venir chocando contra las carnes, gruñidos y maldiciones salían de ambas bocas, Ariel miró de reojo y pudo ver cómo todos los acompañantes de la mesa de Terry se levantaban de sus asiento y salían del lugar entre carcajadas y bromas de mal gusto, ninguno de ellos se había quedado con aquél hombre que ahora lo defendía, simplemente todos se largaban porque no lo consideraban su asunto.

-¡Ya mátalo Gerard! – Uno de los hombres gritó y su eco resonó por todo el lugar que ahora se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Gerard se había puesto de pie frente a Terry que estaba tirado en el piso y respiraba agitado mientras que hilos de sangre salían por su nariz y boca. Gerard sostenía algo en su mano, pequeño, negro, lustroso y metálico y apuntaba a Terry dirigiendo el cañón hacia la cabeza de él.

- ¿Vas a matarme Gerard? – Preguntó Terry irónico y una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro y observó divertido la pistola de su contrincante sujetaba con mano temblorosa. Gerard no contestó, simplemente tragó saliva ruidosamente y perlas de sudor llenaron su frente y la punta de su nariz grasienta. Terry esperó paciente, algo que él deseaba enormemente era que Gerard tuviera los suficientes pantalones como para jalar el gatillo y por fin terminar todo aquello, caer en un profundo sueño y no despertar jamás.

- Ni siquiera vales la pena Grandchester – Bufó Gerard y volvió a guardar la pistola dentro de su saco arrugado – Eres tan patético que no pretendo ir a prisión por tu muerte, mejor lárgate de aquí y embriágate hasta la médula como acostumbras.

Gerard dio la media vuelta y miró a Ariel que seguía sentado sobre la barra con expresión de incredulidad en su rostro y fue cuando él recordó el porqué había empezado todo ése conflicto.

- ¿Sigues aquí maldito imbécil? ¡Largarte o entonces a quién le dispararé será a ti! – Ariel bajó de la barra dando un salto tropezándose con los bancos tirados en el piso y logró hacer equilibrio sujetándose de una mesa vecina.

- Para eso sí tienes valor Gerard – Sentenció Terry que por fin se había incorporado y miraba amenazante a Gerard – Valor tienes para acribillar y violar muchachitos que no pueden defenderse y cuando alguien te encara te acobardas y huyes.

- No sigas con algo que te arrepentirás de hacer Grandchester, mejor busca a la prostituta que te saca el dinero a caudales o a tus amigos… Oh, es verdad, lo olvidaba, tus amigos solamente están contigo cuando puedes pagar el alcohol – Gerard soltó una carcajada húmeda y burbujeante que hizo que a Terry le ardieran las entrañas y de pronto, su boca se secó lastimeramente y se quedó sin palabras.

Se apresuró a escapar del lugar y no escuchar las burlas y risas que le atacaban por la espalda. Fue directo hasta la mesa en donde había estado sentado junto con sus acompañantes y lo único que encontró fue su saco encima de su mesa, lo tomó y salió del bar sin mirar nuevamente hacia atrás.

Fuera del bar el aire congelado le lastimó la piel del rostro y del cuello y le escoció en las heridas abiertas que aún sangraban, por instinto guardó sus manos lastimadas dentro de los bolsillos de su saco y escondió el rostro debajo de las solapas, iba maldiciendo por lo bajo todo aquello, sabía que sus amigos eran una ilusión y fantasía pagada por el dinero que pudiera desembolsar cada noche y lo que peor resultaba era que aquélla mujerzuela se había llevado consigo su cartera y los últimos resquicios de dignidad que él aún guardaba en el fondo de su bolsillo en caso de emergencias.

La noche había avanzado con lentitud y sin embargo, sobre su cabeza y muy alto en el cielo podía ver las nubes arremolinadas y cargadas de hielo que descargarían aquélla noche su torrencial helada. De buena gana pasaría a comprar una botella del alcohol más barato que tuvieran en la vinatería si al menos tuviera dinero, pero ya le habían robado todo lo mental y espiritual, así qué ya le daba igual que se hubieran llevado el poco dinero que le quedaba dentro de su cartera.

Algo le inquieto y era que podía escuchar un par de pisadas siguiendo las suyas, así que se detuvo y dos segundos después las otras pisadas también lo hicieron. Dio media vuelta para encarar a la persona que lo venía siguiendo, tal vez sería Gerard que deseaba saldar la cuenta finalmente y jalar de aquél gatillo y apaciguar su alma.

No era Gerard, ni nadie parecido y lo que se encontró ahí fue al chiquillo por el cual se había metido en una pelea que no le concernía, estaba parado casi frente a él y lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y agradecimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Terry con un tono de voz irritado, lo que menos deseaba en ése momento era a alguien que lo siguiera como un perrillo faldero amaestrado. Él no respondió, simplemente lo miraba y aquéllos ojos cristalinos y límpidos comenzaban a molestarlo, ahora entendía porque Gerard se había lanzado como un toro en contra del muchacho - ¿Estás sordo?

Lo único que podía escuchar era el viento que comenzaba a soplar con más ferocidad mientras le agitaba el pelo y se lo enredaba alrededor del rostro.

- Gracias – Apenas fue una palabra audible que el viento arrastró con furia, su voz era indescriptible, era una mezcla entre un niño, un hombre adulto y una delicada mujer con el toque de las campanillas de plata y a pesar de que el aire invernal congelaba todo y se llevaba los sonidos muy lejos, la voz de él permanecía dentro de la cabeza de Terry como si fuera un eco imborrable.

- Ya lárgate niño, nada más te gusta estar en medio de los problemas – Terry dio la media vuelta y antes de que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse nuevamente escuchó la voz de aquél muchacho.

- ¿Por qué deseas la muerte? – La pregunta lo dejó impávido, había sido directa, clara y concisa, ése chiquillo en menos de treinta minutos había descubierto una parte de sus deseos más profundos y desesperados y resultaba ser una parte de la cual no se enorgullecía. Se quedó petrificado sin estar seguro de qué hacer, hacia dónde voltear o a dónde dirigir la mirada y lo único que pudo hacer fue posar sus ojos azules y acuosos al piso.

- Estás demente – Logró balbucear Terry con voz entrecortada y trató de escapar de ésa calle nauseabunda, pero sobre todo, quería escapar de ésa presencia que comenzaba a inquietarlo desagradablemente.

Dio un paso hacia delante y no pudo dar el otro para iniciar su caminata de escape, se quedó ahí parado mientras el aire invernal le congelaba las heridas y sentía la vista de aquél chico extraño que se clavaba insistentemente en su espalda; sus sentimientos, deseos y emociones estaban completamente revueltas en ése momento, deseaba de igual manera irse y no mirar hacia atrás, así como quedarse y observar bien a aquél muchacho misterioso.

- Eres un abismo – Nuevamente escuchó la voz dentro de su cabeza y le daba la misma tranquilidad del sonido de un riachuelo, tragó la saliva que se le acumulaba en la garganta y giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver de reojo al dueño de aquélla voz.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Ariel parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta, desde que había sido creado nunca nadie le había preguntado algo tan simple como su nombre, porque él lo tenía desde el momento de su nacimiento y todos sabían cuál era.

- Ariel – Contestó él algo dudoso, era interesante hablar con una persona, eran capaces de hacer preguntas muy sencillas e interesantes.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te metiste en problemas con Gerard? – Terry se sentía curioso y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía alguna emoción dentro de su vació cuerpo además de la tristeza y amargura que lo consumían sin decoro. Había dado la vuelta completamente para ver a Ariel y se le acercó un par de pasos – Gerard tiene mal genio, debiste haberle dicho algo ofensivo para que se te echara encima como un toro banderilleado.

- No le dije nada, yo solamente estaba viendo algo que él se metía en la boca.

- Pues a menos que se estuviera metiendo en la boca las cucarachas que hay en el bar, no sé qué más pudo haberte llamado tanto la atención – Terry soltó una pequeña carcajada y fue interrumpida por un gruñido molesto proveniente del estómago de Ariel, y éste solamente clavo la mirada en su abdomen y espero expectante hasta que el gruñido se repitió.

- ¿Vives cerca de aquí? – Ariel no contestó, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál podría ser una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta que Terry le había hecho, lo habían echado de su hogar por un tiempo mientras enmendaba sus errores y estando ahí parado en ésa calle no le ayudaba de mucho.

- Pues… - Nuevamente el sonido de su estómago gruñó enfadado y miró a Terry - ¿Tú sabes qué es ése ruido?

Terry no sabía si aquél chiquillo quería tomarle el pelo o si realmente le no tenía conocimiento de lo qué estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo, abrió la boca para contestarle, pero las palabras no salieron, así que la cerró nuevamente.

- ¿Es una broma? – Terry se paró frente a él inspeccionándolo más detenidamente y no pudo encontrar en sus ojos los rasgos de la mentira – Esto es una locura, tienes hambre, eso es todo… Me voy a casa y deja de meterte en problemas.

Terry se reacomodó su abrigo y dio la media vuelta, completamente decidido a irse y alejarse de la presencia de aquél chico, deseaba jamás volver a verlo y no tener que toparse con él en un futuro. Y a pesar de que sus deseos eran enormes, también sentía la enorme necesidad de protegerlo y no dejarlo ahí, parado en una calle y expuesto a las inclemencias del clima.

- Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto – Murmuró Terry para sí mismo y nuevamente miró al chiquillo – Creo que no tienes en donde pasar la noche, ven conmigo, mi departamento está cerca y puedes estar ésta noche ahí.

Ya lo había dicho y con ésas simples palabras ahora Terry había adquirido a un cachorro asustado por tiempo indefinido, si hubiese sabido que adquiriría una nueva mascota al defenderlo en el bar, mejor lo hubiera dejado a merced de Gerard, pero ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás y al menos, por ésa vez, se comportaría de manera estoica.

Terry empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y Ariel lo siguió, siempre dos pasos detrás de él. Terry escuchaba su andar menudo y podía ver su silueta recortada sobre el pavimento apena iluminado por las trémulas lámparas amarillentas. No más de cinco minutos de caminata lenta y se encontraron frente a un edificio de ladrillos rojizos que se alzaba desgarbadamente en una callejuela sin gracia. Los botes de basura estaban amontonados junto a la puerta de madera apolillada y algunas ventanas dejaban ver las luces que iluminaban el interior de las viviendas.

- Aquí es – Anunció Terry sin mucho ánimo en la voz, Ariel miró el edificio sin hablar, a sus ojos, la construcción era como un gigante dormido y al que la vida había tratado mal. Terry caminó hasta la puerta y tomando el picaporte, lo hizo girar con un chirrido triste - ¿Entras?

Ariel pasó junto a Terry y entró con cierto temor al interior caldeado del lugar. Las escaleras estaban a un costado de la puerta y enfrente estaba el buzón dividido en secciones rebosantes de cartas, una pequeña lamparilla oxidada era lo que iluminaba aquél recibidor deprimente. Terry caminó hasta las escaleras y las subió sin ánimos dejando que los escalones de madera crujieran dolorosamente bajo su peso. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre para Ariel el seguirlo sin hablar y eso fue lo que hizo al ir avanzando por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. El pasillo tenía el mismo aire de tristeza que el resto del edificio y mientras Terry empujaba su puerta de goznes atrancados que daba paso al interior de su departamento, Ariel escuchó los sonidos que producían los vecinos, las pláticas llegaban hasta él como murmullos lejanos y los cuchicheos rebotaban sobre las paredes empapeladas dejando una sensación de soledad.

La luz del departamento se encendió después de que Terry diera un manotazo acertado sobre la pared. Ariel entró a la habitación y lo primero que lo recibió fue el sonido de las botellas vacías que había pateado sin fijarse.

El departamento era un lío, sobre el sillón de la sala había ropa arrugada que había sido dejada sin mucho interés, los muebles dejaban ver una generosa capa de polvo opaco y a donde quiera que se mirara, las botellas de alcohol formaban parte de la decoración, la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías y otras, aún guardaban tragos sedimentados de las bebidas.

- Creo que aún hay un poco de comida en la cocina – Dijo Terry mientras señalaba la puertita de entrada a una habitación vecina y quitándose la chaqueta la arrojó sobre el sillón junto con el resto de la ropa.

- Bebes demasiado – Sentenció Ariel y sus palabras golpearon a Terry sin compasión.

- Ése no es tu asunto – Gruño Terry encarando directamente a Ariel y al mirarlo los ojos de aquél chico se le clavaron en lo más profundo de su mente y le quitaron las palabras.

- Trata de beber menos, no es bueno para ti – Terry abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar al no conseguir que las palabras salieran de ella. Resopló molesto y se fue hacia la cocina mientras se mecía los cabellos con su mano derecha.

- Hay un poco de jamón ahumado y una hogaza de pan – Gritó Terry desde la cocina y sin esperar la respuesta de Ariel, comenzó a cortar el pan en rebanadas y los untaba lentamente con mantequilla.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – Ariel estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta y miraba a Terry untar el pan con movimientos lentos y elegantes.

- Porque soy un zoquete – La voz de Terry acompasaba sus movimientos lentos y ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando Ariel se escurrió dentro de la cocina.

- No creo que seas un zoquete – Ariel miraba las botellas vacías sobre las repisas y dentro del fregadero – Quizás solamente estás confundido.

- ¡Confundido respecto a qué! – Terry arrojó el cuchillo y el pan sobre la mesita en la que trabajaba, ése chiquillo salido de la nada lo estaba desesperando seriamente - ¿Tú me dices que estoy confundido? No veo que tú estés muy ubicado, no sé qué haces aquí, deberías estar en tu casa o debí dejar que Gerard te masacrara a golpes.

- Tú no eres ésa clase de persona – Su respuesta fue suave y calmada a comparación del aspecto crispado que Terry ostentaba en ése momento.

- Tú no sabes qué clase de persona soy, así que no me vengas con esos sermones sin sentido porque no me conoces.

- Viéndote sé cómo eres, te alimentas prácticamente con alcohol y tus amigos te dejaron sólo en el bar y aquí tienes una enorme colección de cristalería, además de que eres impulsivo y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos - Terry se aproximó peligrosamente a Ariel y lo señaló con un dedo amenazador.

- No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, acabo de levantarte de la calle, mejor regresa de donde viniste –

- Me gustaría tanto regresar, y sin embargo no puedo – Terry quedó algo consternado frente a Ariel y él solamente agachó la mirada al piso – Descuide mis labores y por eso estoy aquí, no voy a poder regresar en algún tiempo.

- Entonces aprende a medir tus palabras, niñito irresponsable – Terry salió de la cocina y dejó parado junto al fregadero a Ariel que seguía mirando hacia el piso mientras que aquélla sensación ardorosa invadía nuevamente su garganta y los hilos de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro sin poder detenerlos.

Escuchó un portazo al otro lado del departamento y se encontró solo en el lugar, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y tomando el trozo de jamón lo puso entre los panes y comenzó a masticarlo con desesperación sorprendiéndose del sabor y la textura del pan y la carne. No deseaba quedarse en la cocina, así que comenzó a rondar por el departamento que estaba sumido en el silencio, más allá podía ver la puerta de la recámara de Terry que había sido cerrada desde adentro y a un lado, escondido entre las botellas vacías estaba un pequeño librero desvencijado, Ariel pasó los dedos temblorosos sobre las pastas de los libros y comenzó a sacarlos uno por uno para verlos, eran diálogos y guiones de diferentes obras y al sacar un tomo grueso una fotografía cayó al piso polvoso.

Levantó la fotografía y la miró con atención, eran muchas personas vestidas con ropajes viejos que habían estado de moda trescientos años atrás, o al menos, él recordaba eso, ocupando el primer lugar estaba Terry, envuelto en una capa y con gorguera al cuello que miraba orgulloso al frente, no tenía la barba crecida ni la ropa arrugada y se le notaba resplandeciente y feliz, muy diferente a lo que demostraba en ése momento de su vida.

- Grupo teatral Sttaford, invierno 1920 – Murmuró Ariel al leer la nota detrás de la fotografía, aquél hombre era un abismo enorme lleno de secretos y misticismo. Ariel fue guardando los libros en su lugar, pero la fotografía la puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La puerta de la habitación de Terry se abrió de golpe y Ariel recibió un golpe de cobijas y una almohada.

- Tú duermes en el sillón y no quiero que me molestes – Nuevamente volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación y Ariel miró el sillón ocupado por ropa sucia.

Dentro de su recámara, Terry se devanaba los sesos, ya era demasiadas cosas que le inundaban la cabeza, sabía que ése no era precisamente el mejor momento de su vida, pero ahora el destino lo remataba enviándole a un chiquillo fanático de los problemas y con una boca demasiado grande.

Se echó de bruces sobre su cama, añorando los momentos en que tuvo fama, gloria, amor y felicidad, ahora todo eso se había ido de su vida como una brisa efímera y solamente le quedaban recuerdos y nada más. Cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar por una sensación de ingravidez, se quedó profundamente dormido como no lo hacía en meses enteros.

N/A Hola a todos, regreso nuevamente después de tanto tiempo perdida, éste fic lo comence a escribir hace un año aproximadamente y apenas hoy me animo a subirlo aquí, espero sea de su agrado, saludos y seguimos en contacto.


End file.
